A Tale of Two Keyblade Masters
by kmsorxas
Summary: Donald and Goofy were kidnapped while Sora was being distracted by Marluxia. He is joined by his nobody, Roxas, to save them. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except maybe the plot.
1. Marluxia

Sora, Donald, and Goofy woke up in a strange area they had never seen before.

"Where are we?" Sora asked sleepily.

"You're by the entrance of Castle Oblivion," said a mysterious voice. Suddenly,a mysteriously mysterious stranger in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"Castle Oathkeeper?" Sora was confused.

"No, Castle Oblivion."

"Castle... Ultima Weapon?"

"No, Castle Oblivion!"

"Castle Kingdom Key?"

"NO! Castle Oblivion!"

"Disney Castle?"

"NO! CASTLE OBLIVION!"

"Castle Crabclaw?"

**"NO! CASTLE OBLIVION!**

"Castle Lionheart?"

The Mysteriously Mysterious stranger took his hood off to reveal a guy with long, faded pink hair that had spikes everywhere.

"I am Marluxia!" said the stranger. He took out one of those things the grim reaper uses to kill people with.

"What's all that noise?" Sora said sleepily when he came out of the tent, confusing Marluxia and whoever's reading this story.

"Wait- but- how- you're..." For the first time in his life, Marluxia was speechless.

" I made a clone of myself to guard the tent while we're asleep. Obviously it works."

Marluxia swung at Sora with all his might, but missed. Sora stabbed himinthe chest.

" I see our plan worked," Marluxia said, panting. He dissapeared.

Sora went back in the tent, then discovered what Marluxia's plan was. He kidnapped Donald and Goofy!


	2. Castle Oblivion

Sora packed up and set out for Castle Oblivion. He walked for what seemed like years, but was really 6 seconds, when he finally reached the castle gates.

Castle Oblivion wasn't at all how Sora expected. Instead of bright walls and cheerful guards, a dark and sinister castle with a winding road leading to the door. There were no guards, so he walked right up to the entrance and opened the door. The inside of the castle was completely white! White walls were connected to white ceilings and white floors. There was a white staircase leading up to the next floor, which was probably the same, white.

Since there was nothing on the first floor, Sora decided to explore a little. He climbed to the second floor, hoping to find a sign of Donald and Goofy. When he finally got to the second floor, he saw his clone running around saying," Help, there's a huge fork-bearing pig chasing meeee!"

Sora went and smacked him in the back of the head with the keyblade.

"Ow, what was that for?"

" There's no fork bearing pig! And I need you to help me find Donald and Goofy!"

Little did they know that more people in black cloaks were watching them.

" So that's why he was acting so stupid! That was just his clone."

"You know, I can hear and see you."

They looked and saw Sora and his clone- well actually, just Sora, because his clone was running around in a circle singing Simple and Clean- standing right in front of them.

" I told you to turn on the cloaking device, but did you? Nooooooooooooo! So now, he can see and hear us!"

One of the guys in the black cloaks smacked the other in the back of the head. The one that got smacked fell forward and his hood fell off, revealing a guy with red hair and spikes.

" Hi, I'm Axel."

" Uh... I'm Sora, and this is my clone." By now, Sora's clone was done with Simple and Clean, so he was running around in a circle singing Sanctuary.

" Hey, no one's supposed to know that song until the next game! He's cheating!" Axel pulled out two chakrams and killed the clone with them.

" Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Sora yelled. " Now I have to buy a CD Player to listen to my favorite songs!"

Sora charged at Axel with full speed. The keyblade collided with Axel's Chakrams, creating an awesome explosion. The ghost of Sora's clone was making explosion sound effects.

Sora used Arial Recovery ( to which Axel said, " You're not supposed to learn that until Kingdom Hearts 2!") and cut Axel's head off. But, instead of dying, Axel dissapeared. When the smoke cleared, Axel was standing on the side.

"Wow, I'm impressed! You killed my clone in 5 sentences!" And with that, he vanished.

Sora ran up the stairs to the third floor looking for Axel. He saw a person wearing a black cloak standing by the door to the fourth floor.

" Axel, you owe me munny for a CD player!" Sora yelled.

The person in the cloak turned around. Sora pulled out the keyblade, but the person pulled oathkeeper and oblivion.


End file.
